


Three to Pee

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs to Pee, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Omocute, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Platonic Relationships, Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Lives, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Tony is trying to help, newly 'undusted' Peter bond with Morgan by taking them to a theme park.  It's a long ride and Tony ends up having to navigate through not one but two bathroom emergencies, nearly causing a third when he realized that he'd been ignoring his own bladder while trying to sort out his kids'.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	Three to Pee

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is no longer anon... I decided to suck it up and own up to my writing of this fic. Hahaha! I don't know why I was so self-conscious about it, to begin with, but I'm so glad I didn't orphan it! (Which I did with another omocute fic and- well, now I'm sad about not owning that one)

Peter felt awkward as he sat in the front seat of Tony's car. Not because he was with Tony, he loved being with the man and he thrilled that he was finally healed enough to go out and do things with him again. What was awkward was the children's music blaring through the speakers and the small child babbling in the backseat. He'd been gone for what felt like, five minutes only to find out that it had been five years... and Tony'd had a kid.

He liked Morgan. She was cute and energetic and smart like her dad but she was also foreign to him. Their interactions had been limited to hospital visits, a few dinners and a movie night here and there. No matter how many times everyone said it, she didn't feel like his sister. She felt like a stranger, which is why Tony had up and decided that he was going to take his two kids to the amusement park the moment he'd been cleared to do so. He's said he wanted to bond with his kids but Peter suspected that what he really wanted, was for his kids to bond. He'd been trying to force a conversation between the three of them for the last hour.

Peter tried to join in but there was only so much he could relate to. Morgan wasn't interested in anything he was interested in. Why would she be? She was four. More so he'd been gone for the last five years and had no idea what she was talking about when she brought up children's movies that she liked and television shows that she was excited about. He'd tried to tell her about some things he used to like when he was little but the little girl had lost interest quickly and that's how he ended up being encouraged to sing Ol' McDonald. He's never missed the screaming voices of AC/DC, so much in his entire life. The synthesized cow noises were getting on his nerves.

He tried for a while to tune out the off-key, singing from the toddler in the back but it was difficult when his mentor was laughing and matching her tone beside him. Then the man nudged him in the knee telling him to join in and he realized that on top of everything else he needed to use the bathroom. He wasn't going to say anything, though. If the four-year-old in the back could hold it, so could he. He was sixteen for Christ's sake.

"What's wrong, Pete? Cat got your tongue?", Tony teased as the music switched over to the next irritatingly repetitive children's song. This one filled with melodic meowing. He wondered when Tony had started making such lame jokes. 

"I'm fine, Tony, really.", he said with a forced smile and shifted in his seat just enough to take the pressure off of his abdomen. He was regretting that second glass of OJ at the moment.

Tony sighed and turned the music down a little. "Give Mo, two more songs and then I'll let you pick the music, alright?", Tony offered and then reached over to pat his son on his knee. 

"You don't have to do that. She's younger and needs to be entertained. I can look at my phone.", Peter replied with another false smile. The music was annoying but he could tune it out. Worst case, he had earbuds with him.

"She can read books or watch something on her tablet, you're allowed to have a turn with the radio too.", Tony scoffed and Peter just rolled his eyes. He didn't need a turn with the radio. He didn't even know when that had become a thing. He'd never been allowed to touch the music before. That was just one more thing to add to the list of stuff that was different now.

"I Don't need a turn. I'm fine.", Peter snapped. He didn't mean to snap but his bladder was screaming and he wanted to go back to staring out the window and concentrating on holding his pee. He desperately wanted to avoid having to ask for a bathroom before the preschooler.

Tony cocked his head to the side and glanced over at the grumpy boy beside him. That was something he wasn't used to. The Peter he remembered had never spoken to him like that. Then again, he was takin gon an awful lot of changes at once while dealing with the mental aftermath of having had to fight for his life... for everyone's life. "Hey, easy there, Cowboy. What's wrong?", he asked deciding to keep it casual.

Peter let out a small noise of frustration and decided that he was going to have to give in and ask the man to pull off the highway. He was so full of pee that was starting to affect his mood and he didn't want to seem ungrateful. Those theme park tickets had to have cost a fortune and there he was sounding like a jerk. "I'm sorry, it's nothing... I just-", he began with the intention of telling the man that he was in urgent need of a break but before he could get it out Morgan was shouting from the backseat. 

"-Daddy!", Morgan practically shouted, causing both front seat passengers to flinch.

"Just a second, Little Miss. I'm talking to Pete.", Tony patiently replied and Peter was grateful. If he didn't say what he needed to say soon, his bladder was going to burst. 

"But I gotta go potty!", the little girl shouted in return. It didn't go unnoticed when Tony sighed at the proclamation. Peter was suddenly glad it was her asking for the stop and not him. What he didn't know was that the sigh he's heard had nothing to do with the stop and everything to do with his daughter's timing. She tended to wait to the last second and it was frustrating. 

"Alright, give me five minutes. I'll find somewhere.", Tony told her and then grunted in annoyance when she whined and crossed her legs in the booster seat.

"No, two minutes. I'm gonna wet my panties!", Morgan cried out and Tony sighed again.

"Alright, alright... hang on.", the man said as he swung the car over into the gravel that lines the road, the vibrations that it caused sending shock waves of desperation through Peter's equally full bladder. He had to surreptitiously squeeze his thoughts together in response and when the man told the little girl that he would get out her potty chair he wanted to cry. So much for him getting to use the bathroom. Though, he couldn't really be angry about it. It wasn't like he'd actually spoken up about his situation and Morgan was younger than him. Pulling over would have happened either way.

Tony climbed out of the front and popped the trunk open, setting the potty beside the car, hidden by the open back door. Then, after unbuckling his daughter he helped her frantically get her pants down before setting her on the small padded seat. 

Despite his own door being closed, Peter's enhanced hearing could pick up on the little girl's stream hitting the plastic and pooling at the bottom. It made his bladder contract and he almost considered asking Tony if he could go on the side of the road too but there were no trees to hide behind and he was too old to be exposing himself along the highway. So, he just as there and tried to ignore the little contented sighs that the child was making as she emptied her bladder and focused on keeping his muscles clenched. 

Soon enough, Morgan was announcing that she was done and Tony was dumping the contents of the pot while lightly chiding his daughter about waiting until the last second to tell him that she needed to go. Then all thoughts of telling the man that he too was in need of an emergency pee break went out the window. He didn't need to be scolded about that too. He wasn't four, he could hold it. With a deep breath, he watched as Tony wiped off his and Morgan's hands before hopping back into the car saying, "Crisis averted." and Peter just nodded his head and crossed his ankles.

"Sorry about the interruption, Buddy. What were you trying to tell me?", Tony then asked and Peter didn't know what to say. "I'm not used to you being so quiet.", the man continued as he reached out and placed a hand on his kid's shoulder.

"Sorry.", Peter whispered and then closed his eyes as another wave of pressure pulsed through him. "How far out are we?", he asked, hoping to come off as curious but it seemed that his inquiry only proved to set off his mentor's recently perfected 'dad radar' because now he was being looked at with concern.

"Are you feeling okay, Pete? Do you need a snack or something? I packed some granola bars and water bottles.", Tony said, remembering that his mentee tended to need to eat often to keep up with his enhanced metabolism. 

Peter shook his head and stared out the window. "I'm not hungry, I just wondered.", he lied and was pretty sure the man would know that he was lying. He'd always been able to tell and he was sure that like the 'dad radar' raising a child of his own had probably perfected his lie-detecting skills as well. 

"About forty minutes.", Tony replied and when he saw Peter practically deflate at the news he realized what was wrong. The kid needed to pee and that had probably been what he was going tell him before Morgan had taken over. Then he'd gotten onto her for not saying anything earlier, more than likely shying Peter away from mentioning his own need because, clearly, he had been putting off saying anything as well. _His kids..._ "Oh, kid...", he sighed out with affinity. "You should have said something."

Peter's eyes went wide for a moment as he tried to decide if the man really had him figured out or not. "I... I don't know what you mean.", he stuttered out.

Ignoring the kid's obvious lie, Tony turned on his blinker and started to make his way over in traffic. "I'll stop as soon as I can for you, alright?", he said wishing that he'd heard the boy out earlier. He could have made Morgan wait out the five minutes. Worst case, he had a change of clothes for her. Peter? Not so much.

Unwilling to deny that the man was right and he did very much need a stop, Peter nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to make you stop again.", he strained but now that it was out there his bladder was growing expeditiously more impatient. 

It was then that Morgan seemed to have caught on to what was going and decided to jump into the conversation uninvited. "Does Peter have to go potty too? He can use my potty if he needs to.", she happily offered, making Peter groan in response. God, it was bad enough that he was about to wet the seat like a toddler and now the little girl was offering him a potty chair.

"I'm afraid he's too big for your potty, baby.", Tony sighed out knowing the enter exchange was likely making Peter feel extremely uncomfortable. Well, more uncomfortable. He already looked miserable. 

"Oh.", MOrgan said with surprise and then started to clap her hands. "You can hold it, Peter! Just squeeze real tight like this and if you have an accident Daddy won't be mad.", she encouraged and Peter's cheeks went from pink to bright red. He was really regretting not speaking up before.

"Morgan H. Stark, leave your brother alone.", Tony fussed, sending his daughter a small glare. 

"...but I'm helping!", Morgan countered with her arms crossed. Peter couldn't help but think that she looked just like Tony when she did that. Normally it would make him laugh but not this time. 

"He'd a little stressed right now, honey. Why don't you read a book for a little while.", Tony offered and then looked towards his son to see how he was fairing. There was finally an exit approaching and he was already calculating which of the listed establishments would be closest. 

"Tony?", Peter hissed seconds later when he felt a small spurt dampen the front of his underwear. He was going to ask if they could hurry but he didn't have to. The man was instantly reaching over to rub his shoulder, already issuing reassurances. 

"I know, kiddo. I know. There's an exit right up there.", Tony said, gesturing towards the green sign that was becoming more and more visible in the distance. 

"M'kay. I'm sorry.", Peter said in return as he squeezed his eyes shut and continued to hold his pee. 

Feeling the shiver that was now radiating off of his kid, Tony sighed. "It's fine, Buddy. Do you need me to pull over to the side?", he asked, not really wanting the boy to hurt himself or wet his pants. Both of those things would quickly put an end to their day and he would feel awful for having allowed it to happen. He really should have been more in tune with his pseudo son's needs. He hated it that he was so out of practice. That was something he absolutely planned on rectifying as soon as possible. 

"M-maybe.", Peter bashfully admitted as he spotted a cluster of trees coming up. There weren't many but it would offer just enough coverage for him to do what he seriously needed to do without an audience. 

"We can do that.", Tony said softly and immediately started to pull over.

The second the car came to a stop, Peter looked at his mentor once more for reassurance that what he was doing was okay, before hopping out and jumping over the barrier so he could gain access to the coverage. Despite his dexterity, he nearly tripped over the railing in the process. All of his focus was on the promise of relief that came in the form of three large pine trees and some underbrush. He just hoped he could find a spot that was suitably out of sight.

As Peter stumbled out of the car, Morgans's attention was back on her brother. "Is Peter going to use my Potty?", she asked.

"Morgan...", Tony sighed out in exasperation as he watched his son, nearly face plant on the side of the road. Any other time he probably would have given the kid a really hard time about that but at this point, he just hoped the kid didn't trip and wet himself in the process. 

"Is he going to potty on a tree, like you do sometimes?", Morgan asked next leading to Tony running a hand down his face. He'd done that one time, while he was cleaning up the yard. He'd been alone and had no idea she'd been watching him out the window. Neither she nor Pepper were ever going to let him live that down. No matter how many times he'd tried to explain that as a man, pissing on a tree in his own back yard was his god-given right. The thought made his own bladder twinge. Damn coffee.

"Oh my god...", Tony grumbled hoping that the girl wouldn't say anything to Peter. It wasn't like there were any other options. "Yes because it's an emergency. Leave him alone about it.", he stressed and was glad to see his daughter happily gesture a zip to her lips.

While Tony was ensuring that Peter would be able to get back in the car without comments from the backseat, Peter was positioning himself behind a tree. He could hear the muffled voices of Tony and Morgan talking in the car and hoped he was hidden well enough to not be seen. He didn't really have much time to question in as he quickly undid his belt, button, and zip, managing to get himself free in record time. His eyes fluttered a little as his bladder began to empty its self in one thick hot stream. The drop in pressure was nearly instant and he shuddered a little as a result. Finally being able to relieve himself was, so far, his absolute favorite part of the day. He couldn't imagine anything at the theme park feeling anywhere near as gratifying as peeing was right at that moment.

The second his heavy spray tapered off, he shivered again and shook off the last few drops of his release before tucking himself away and doing up his pants. Then he traipsed back to the road feeling slightly anxious about what would be said once he was back in the car. Tony must have noticed because he was smiling gently at him as he opened the door.

"You okay, kiddo?", Tony asked.

"Mm-hmm. Thank you for stopping. I should have-", Peter started but Tony seemed eager to speak over him so he stopped talking mid-sentence.

"-Can you hang out with Morguna for a minute. I may as well take a break too.", Tony announced, having decided that he didn't want to wait until they arrived and he really didn't want to make a third stop. He was capable of peeing outside and had already bought his daughter's silence on the matter so there was no reason not to.

"Oh.", Peter replied in surprise but easily agreed. "Yeah. Sure."

"Thanks, kid.", Tony returned and then jumped out of the car and crossed the barrier with far more grace than Peter had before navigating himself to the back largest tree in the back. He laughed a little as he undid his pants because it appeared that he's chosen the same spot the kid had. The ground below the wide trunk was already saturated. Taking a half step back, he got pulled himself out aimed for the tree. Watching his piss splash onto the bark and roll down towards the ground was satisfying and he nearly missed in appeasement as he went. With all the drama of getting his kid's bladder's taken care of, he'd not realized how full his own had become. _Letting it all go was a relief._

Once his bladder had run dry, Tony adjusted his pants and hurried back to the car, where he pulled out the wipes. First, he handed one to Peter and then took one for himself before putting the car back into gear. "Are we ready to roll?", he enthusiastically asked the second the tires hit the highway and was pleased when both of his kids responded with the same energy. Clearly, his kids not needing to pee was enough to get the trip back on track. "Well, let's get going, then. Those rollercoasters aren't going to ride themselves!"

The remainder of the trip went exactly how Tony had hoped it would. By the time the evening fireworks were being set off, Morgan was asleep in Peter's lap and Peter was tiredly leaning against Tony where they sat. "Have a good day, kid?"

"Yeah, this was awesome.", Peter replied with a smile. "I'm glad I got to get to know Morgan better. I mean it's still weird to think that she's, you know, yours... but I think this helps", he said gesturing down towards where the girl was curled up against him. "I'm glad she likes me."

"She loves you, Buddy.", Tony corrected and then turned his head so that he could press a kiss to the kid, who he had missed for so long's temple. "... and so do I."

Peter smiled and leaned more heavily into Tony while simultaneously pulling Morgan in more closely. He could really get used to this new, softer Tony. "I love you guys too."


End file.
